Goodbye Edward
by Turtlelicious
Summary: When Bella choses Jacob over Edward strange things begin to happen. Cold violent winds appear in the middle of July, people go missing, someone breaks in and leaves bizarre notes in Bella's home, and it all started when Edward vanished. What's going on?


_**Goodbye Edward**_

_Chapter One_

I hadn't heard from Edward in five days. _Oh why did I tell him I wanted Jacob?_ The phone rang interrupting my thoughts and I ignored it, whoever was calling could wait. The phone clicked telling me answering machine had picked up. It rung again.

_Ugh! What does this person want?_ I waited and the phone clicked into the answering machine again. I got up and paced, wondering what to do.

The phone rang again. I picked it up. "STOP CALLING! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TALK RIGHT NOW!" I half-screamed half-sobbed into the receiver. I slammed the phone down and continued pacing.

The phone rang again. I picked it up and dropped it back down. _What is wrong with you? Can't you get the message?_ I wondered gazing testily at the phone.

It rang again. I picked it and put it to my ear. "What do you want?" I said slowly in an angry voice.

"I knew you'd pick up and talk to me some time if I kept bugging you." came Alice's voice. She sounded like she's had a good time trying to reach me.

"What's happened to Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, that's the thing." Alice's voice was suddenly full of concern. "He was supposed to be gone hunting for three days, and he's been gone two extra. We tried to reach him, but he's disconnected his phone line, so we thought he'd be there… You really haven't seen him have you?"

"No." I dropped down on my bed miserable. "He didn't even tell me he was going hunting." I whispered to myself. Then I spoke to Alice, "Have you checked the, well, wherever he was supposed to go hunting?"

"Yes. Carlisle and Emmett went up to Canada yesterday and didn't find him anywhere. I don't know what to do."

"Me neither." I looked down, trying to hold back tears. My heart was a wishbone with Edward and Jacob at each side, both had been hoping for the bigger piece. How did Jacob end up with it? Edward had felt so right.

Feeling I couldn't hold back tears any longer, I told Alice I had to go, and I would call her back if I found out anything. I knew I could no longer sit there without doing something drastic, so I pulled out my car keys, jogged out to my pickup truck and began the drive to La Push.

It took me the first half of the drive for a simple fact to dawn on me and when it did; I just about slammed on my brakes in the middle of the busy road. Why didn't Alice see what was going on with Edward? What his future was, where he was? Suddenly, I didn't want to run away. I wanted answers. Were the Cullens just playing a practical joke on me? Or had something really terrible happened to Edward? Had he died? Was he captured by a group of dreadful werewolves and being tortured this very second? Each scene that played in my mind seemed more dreadful than the one prior to it as I drove past my home and through a long winding canopy of trees to the beautiful white mansion that was home to my vampire friends.

As I stepped out of the car, a strong cold breeze whipped my bare arms and legs, causing goose bumps to pop out of my skin. My hair thrashed around my face and the force knocked me over. _This isn't right. It's only August_, I thought. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

I got up and brushed the dust off me, then hurried over to the door, afraid of what might happen to me if I stayed outside to much longer. When I lifted my arm to knock, I found myself face to face to Alice. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, you fell and…"

"I'm just clumsy, that's all." I interrupted. There was no need for her to think I was crazy. Strong cold winds in July? Ha.

Alice looked down, disappointed. "I thought you trusted me." She said.

"Oh Alice, I do trust you. What would ever make you say that?"

"You wouldn't tell me what really happened," she said in a dejected, but still beautiful voice. "Remember, I can see the future, and I can look out the window."

"You mean about the wind? I thought you'd assume I was crazy."

"Well know for next time Bella, nothing you ever tell me will make me think you're crazy. I'm very gullible."

"Oh really?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, now would be a good time for me to tell you that I've decided to drop out of high-school and marry Jacob Black."

"Oh?" She had that look in her eyes…

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Yeah, but this is an acceptation."

"How so?"

"Because werewolves stink, and I don't know, he'll probably end up biting your head off." I started laughing. She paused. "You were joking about marrying weren't you?" she said in a completely straight face which made me laugh even harder. She waited for me to calm down.

"Yes Alice, I was joking. My goodness, you are gullible."

She looked past me, embarrassed. "Oh Bella, I didn't realize we were still standing on the doorstep, come in."

This small gesture brought me back to my senses so that I remembered my purpose in coming. "All right Alice, enough fun and games. I came here for a purpose and…well, I'm sure you know all about it." I said not moving.

"Yes, you thought of numerous ways to present your explanation to me." Alice paused, then added with a chuckle, "Some of them were quite funny."

"Do you think he's okay? No, probably Dead. Or captured? Or in hiding? Or…"

Alice cut me off, "Bella, stop panicking. We have no idea what happened to Edward, we're at a dead end and all we can do is hope that he didn't go off and do something drastic." She paused, "Oh, wow. When I put it that way, it does sound bad and…if anyone's not okay, it's you, you look quite pale." Maniac Edward filled my mind zapping my energy and making me feel as though I wanted to vomit. "Bella, come in now and sit down. I'll explain everything that we know."

I did as I was told and Alice began…


End file.
